Third Petals
by Skaelds
Summary: La partie est terminée - Kira a rendu les armes. Mais si Light se consume de folie, seul dans cette cellule qu'il ne quittera jamais, l'estomac de L se tord de nausées. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, après tout ce qui s'est passé, et voilà qu'L et Light se replongent dans un affrontement qui leur promet de quitter lucidité pour démence. [Alternative Ending]
1. Prologue

JHEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY ! Death note, me voilà enfin ! Je rêvais d'écrire un truc sur un Light en cellule et un L qui vient le voir, un truc où on voit l'etendue de leur génie, un peu du style Joke Therapy si des gens me suivent, et où ils se balancent des piques avec des sous-entendus qu'ils sont les seuls à comprendre. Ici personne n'est mort. Pas de L, pas Mello, pas Matt, pas Soichiro... Une sorte de fin alternative.

Je ne m'attends pas à des reviews, simplement des vues, (ce fandom est un peu désert il faut l'avouer) mais je ne désespère pas !

A écouter avec la playlist du nouveau Death Note 2017 - Air Supply, Power of Love, Berlin Take my Breath Away, qui est juste sublime.

Bisous, bisous, plongez dans l'univers des fous, sans cicatrice cette fois, sans huh et mots coupés, juste un jeu d'échec permanent où ils arrivent sans cesse à pat.

* * *

La partie était terminée.

C'était un constat effrayant, _grisant._ Ça soulignait qu'un des deux avait fini par gagner, que le perdant aurait toute son éternité pour revivre sa défaite - et ça lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.

Un cookie, englouti. Tentative sucrée d'apaiser cette amertume qui lui serrait la gorge.

Encore aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas comment tout pouvait être aussi contradictoire, follement _ironique._ Il aurait dû le prévoir de toute façon, il avait gagné et il n'arrivait pas à savourer cette victoire.

Un autre cookie.

Kira était mort, les death notes détruits - Light était enfermé sous haute sécurité. Plus rien ne menaçait l'équilibre précaire de paix, et pourtant il n'était pas aussi satisfait qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il était retourné à des cas simples, ceux qui lui permettaient de déguster confiserie sur confiserie, sans crainte de ne jamais les revoir.

L'amante avait fait le coup, l'homme avait fui avec les dollars en Amérique du Sud, le tueur était un dégénéré qui travaillait dans le quartier, l'agression à main armée : c'était deux jeunes saouls qui s'étaient vus pousser des ailes.

Cliché, cliché, cliché - _ennuyeux._

Il jeta un énième coup d'oeil sur l'écran qu'il zieutait depuis une heure du matin - il en était onze passé. La cellule d'enquête - avec qui il n'avait pas tissé de lien, non-non-non, fallait-il qu'il soit désespéré pour se mêler à cette plèbe dégoulinante de suffisance et d'imbécilité. Il guettait quelque chose - n'importe quoi. Un geste étrange, quelque chose qui lui montrait qu'il avait fait fausse route. Quelque chose qui lui montrerait que Light n'avait pas pu jouer aussi bien la comédie.

Un cookie - le geste se figea avant d'atteindre sa cible, nausée au bord des lèvres.

Impossible. Il les avait vu ses yeux, ces yeux d'innocents qui clamaient l'injustice. Comment auraient-ils pu être ceux, qui plus tard, le dévisageraient avec un sadisme délectable, riraient devant la chute de la justice, qui souriraient en même temps que leurs lèvres - comment ?

Il n'avait pu y croire au début - arrêt cardiaque naturel. Son hypothèse était fausse, forcément, Light s'était bien jeté sur lui pour le rattraper - aucune chance qu'il n'ait pu demander au Shinigami de marquer son nom. Il avait fait semblant de souffrir, d'être à l'aube de la mort - et voulait désespérément voir son expression d'horreur être reflétée dans les yeux de son acolyte, du seul humain jamais estimé.

Et il y avait eu son sourire - son rire quand L s'était relevé. Ce sourire qui hurlait sa joie au monde, qui marquait sa victoire. Et encore une fois L s'est relevé. Et là, Light avait compris. Que Rem s'était jouée de lui ou que les cahiers avaient été échangés, peu importe, le résultat était le même. Il s'était fait avoir par un coup de maître.

Un cook- l'odeur sucrée lui souleva le coeur.

Et il y avait eu le rire. Dément, incontrôlé. La façade se déchirait, le masque gentillet se fissurait : laissait apercevoir le monstre qui se cachait dessous. Yagami-san en avait presque tourné de l'oeil, incapable d'y croire. Lui s'était simplement composé un visage neutre, exemple parmi tous, ne laissait rien apparaître. Il abordait ça avec un détachement admirable, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis ses premiers soupçons. La joie d'avoir attrapé Kira se mêlait à l'horreur.

Light avait explosé - hurlé son rire dérangeant. Il en avait ri jusqu'aux larmes, appréciant le retournement de situation. Ses yeux surtout - candeur angevine disparue. Faîtes places à ces pupilles étrécies, glaciales. Meurtrières. Kira.

Il avait ri jusqu'au bout dans sa dignité, droit et fort comme une divinité, ce qu'il s'était targué d'être. Droit jusque devant les insultes des policiers, les gestes, la haine déversée en un flot continu. Droit dans son procès, droit dans la décision follement ironique du Jury : il n'allait pas mourir, non, ce serait bien trop de clémence.

Il allait vivre, il allait vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mourant de vieillesse, forcé de voir comme son empire s'effondrait, comme toutes ses actions avaient été inutiles : la nature haïssait le vide, et elle s'efforçait de le compléter. Malgré les tentatives d'un homme, si intelligent soit-il. Forcé de vivre pour voir de ses yeux que la vie continuait - sans lui.

« La commande est arrivée, Monsieur Ryûzaki. » ânonna la voix agaçante de son nouveau majordome.

Il leva négligemment une paume en l'air, trop épuisé pour la soulever davantage. Watari avait été si fatigué, si vieux après l'affaire Kira qu'il se reposait dans une des demeures de L, quelque part entre le soleil et la joie de vivre. Ça avait été un ordre de sa part.

Son oeil retourna traîner sur les caméras, sa commande se posant derrière lui sans qu'il n'y fit attention. Éparpillées partout dans la pièce, des sucreries auxquelles il n'avait pas touché, s'empilant depuis l'arrestation de Light. A quoi lui servirait du sucre alors que son esprit n'était plus stimulé ?

Les écrans défilèrent un à un. La Wammy en plein examen, l'air détaché de Near - celle fiévreuse de son concurrent principal. La famille Yagami : attablés d'un air vide devant un programme stupide. Une prison : vue sur les cellules. Un bureau : la cellule d'enquête, partageant un café, la mine sombre. L'intérieur d'une maison ensoleillée : les reflets des rayons qui illuminaient une table en bois, une photographie d'un L de douze ans et de Watari.

Une autre prison : un jeune homme maigre, tête baissée.

Mais lorsqu'il releva ses yeux soulignés de cernes, on put voir avec précision l'éclat haineux qui lui dévorait le visage, tordait ses beaux traits comme de la cire en une grimace affreuse. Yeux injectés de sang, l'absence de sommeil se faisant cruellement ressentir.

L détourna le regard, pinça entre ses doigts un biscuit sec. A peine ses dents se refermèrent sur lui qu'il le laissa tomber, cruelle douleur venant de lui tordre l'estomac. L'acidité sucrée ne se faisait qu'à peine ressentir, masquée par la sensation nauséeuse.

Le parfum des pâtisseries derrière lui se répandit dans l'air, accentuant cette amertume qui lui masquait ses sens. Il n'eut qu'un autre regard à jeter sur l'écran six pour se décider.

Clac. Le tiroir qui s'ouvre.

Clac. Le dossier qui en est tiré.

Clac. L'esprit qui fourmille, qui gratte frénétiquement des mots sur un papier.

Clac. Le sourire, enfin, la réalisation.

L s'est toujours cru au dessus de certaines lois, pas parce qu'il était un dieu. Plutôt parce qu'il faisait détaché, incongru, avec ses tocs et ses habitudes, avec son physique et son cerveau. Parce que certaines motivations valent plus que ça.

En un bond il est debout, étire des muscles qui n'ont plus fonctionné depuis quarante-huit jours. Prépare son corps qui n'a plus vu la lumière du soleil depuis presque un mois et demi. Sa voix claque, ensommeillée, blasée même mais comme un coup de fouet.

« Mashiko-san, je sors. »

.

.

.

Les secondes s'écoulent comme des heures ici.

Il s'ennuie. Il s'ennuie. Il s'ennuie. IL S'ENNUIE ! Il a l'impression de devenir fou, entre ses compagnons qui hurlent, qui hurlent, qui _hurlent,_ écoutex-moi ce goret brailler de toute la force de ses poumons, SE TAIRA-T-IL JAMAIS ! Il y a eu un fan de Kira à ses côtés, il lui a été utile, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie, encore, et encore, et encore.

Il l'a obligé à se suicider.

Les gardiens n'ont pas apprécié - oh non. Son visage frémit, prémice d'un rire. Ils l'ont déplacé - encore - et désormais chaque jour, ou nuit il ne sait plus, il a l'impression de devenir fou : il les entend hurler.

Son esprit se consume, sa matière grise s'enflamme et il le sait. C'est pour bientôt. Bientôt qu'il ne le supportera plus et tirera ses chaines, éclatera en milles morceaux parce qu'il est déjà fissuré. Plein de fissures, de fissures, de fissures, mais alors de qui est-ce que ça peut bien être la faute ? ET PUIS CE MAUDIT VOLATILE QUI L'A ABANDONNE !

Il se consume de rage, de haine, il hurle, il crie à son tour. Et les autres se taisent parce que quand lui prend la parole, ils écoutent. Ils écoutent la haine vomie en un torrent d'insulte, de rage noire noire noire comme son coeur calciné, les menaces, la mégalomanie qui s'exprime qui crie qui revendique ses droits dans cet enfer interminable.

IL FUT UN DIEU ! IL EN EST UN, ALORS COMMENT ? COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT !

Comme Icare, le soleil l'a brûlé mais si ses aîles se sont embrasées, son esprit aussi et depuis il brûle interminablement, dans des sursauts de douleurs qui lui font prendre son front entre ses mains, le cogner, le frapper contre le mur parce que ça disparait, ça disparait ces images, ces cendres, ces cris encore et encore qui résonnent dans son crâne.

Cette litote : Meurtrier, assassin, meurtrier, assassin, meurtrier, assassin, meutrier, assassin, metrier, assasin, meutrier, asasin, meu-ier, a-a-in, assassin, assassin, assassin, asa... a-a-in, a-a-in, a-ainnnnn, a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa _assassin_

Il saisit ses barreaux à pleine main, il n'a pas vingt-cinq ans et voilà que son éternité sera cette cellule - parce qu'un Dieu ne meure pas. Un dieu peut abandonner son enveloppe corporelle mais il ne meurt jamais, et voilà que pour toujours ce sera ça qu'il verra, qu'il vivra : son échec, son échec, et rien d'autre jusqu'à la fin.

Il en meurt.

Il pense à L des fois, il se rappelle de cette joie malsaine en le voyant tomber, de ces poignards qui lui frappèrent simultanément le coeur, cette réaction à moitié feinte de se jeter sur lui, parce qu'il venait de tomber : parce que c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Si Kira était un dieu, dieu tout puissant et miséricordieux pour ceux qui l'aiment, alors L se devait d'être une divinité concurrente. Seth et Osiris, Jupiter et Pluton, Thor et Loki, Bali et Vamana. Et il était tombé : avait brisé ses croyances.

Alors quand il s'était relevé, sa foi en sa propre divinité s'était démultipliée et il en avait ri. Ri comme jamais, dévoilant enfin enfin enfin, ce qu'il avait pu en avoir rêvé ! De leur montrer à tous qui était le gentil Light, celui qui oeuvrait pour la mort de Kira - quelle blague ! Il en avait été surpris par l'ironie flagrante, en avait ri mais ri...

Light s'ennuie. Il pense à son ancienne vie des fois. Des fois où sa lucidité prend le dessus sur Kira, ils sont deux dans cet esprit à se partager des visions : et celle étriquée de l'assassin s'oppose à celle idéaliste de l'étudiant naïf. Il pense à cette simple joie de rentrer le soir, de partager un dîner et de n'avoir rien d'autre à penser que ses études du lendemain. Ses projets d'avenir.

Il pense aussi à l'époque dorée. Celle de son oubli. Celle de la chaîne s'il devait n'en garder qu'un mot-clé. Cette complicité entre lui et L, ces esprits qui se rejoignent et-

L T'A TRAHI !

ILS NOUS ONT TOUS TRAHI, EUX QUI HURLAIENT LEUR AMOUR POUR NOUS POUR KIRA OU POUR LIGHT OU SONT-ILS AUJOURD'HUI ? OU SONT TES ADMIRATEURS OU SONT TES FIDELES OU EST TA FAMILLE ?

Les secondes s'écoulent comme des heures ici, inlassablement ennuyantes. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Il en est déjà à cent-mille. N'a-t-il rien à faire que compter, inlassablement ces secondes qui le rapprochent de la mort ?

Les jours passent, je demeure.

C'en est criant de vérité. Il demeure. Même quand son corps aura quitté ses murs, son âme restera coincée ici, prise au piège par cette fatalité dans laquelle on l'a coincé. il en hurle de désespoir et de haine, de rage, lui qui ne voulait rien d'autre que cette complète liberté, qui a toujours eu la peur des espaces clos, il est servi, il y mourra et plus encore.

Il est assis sur son lit de fortune. Fixe parfois la caméra de son regard brûlant, comme si il y avait L au bout du fil. Peut-être en fin de compte, n'a-t-il pas prouvé aimer le regarder par le biais d'une caméra ? Il en rit. Parce que c'est la dernière chose qui lui reste, au fond, son rire, qui lui rappelle qui il a eu la chance d'être un jour.

Et les secondes passent.

Jusqu'à cet instant précis, où il le sent, il le sent dans ces veines que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il se redresse, voyons il faut être présentable, n'a-t-il jamais été autre chose que propre sur soi ? Il fait belle mine, sourit de ses joues décharnées, de ses yeux qui flamboient en un éclat rougeoyant. Il lisse son costume imaginaire, se rêvet de celui qui l'a fait être Light.

Il est excité. Quelque va se passer, il le sent, un nouveau co-détenu ? Il s'efforce de maintenir son sourire, en vain. Et quand la porte s'ouvre, c'est Light Yagami qu'elle trouve, pas Kira. Droit et digne comme toujours, le génie pas le criminel quoi que les deux se valent.

Et ce n'est pas un co-détenu que trouve Light.

C'est deux prunelles obsidiennes qui le fixent comme elles l'ont toujours fait, brûlante d'incompréhension et de désir de vérité. C'est un corps trop maigre qui se courbe, qui s'assit face à lui, lui trop droit sur son lit, tête haute. C'est un simulacre de sourire qui tord des lèvres qui n'ont plus ce goût de sucré, c'est le face à face enfin après cinquante-six jours d'éloignement.

« Bonjour Raito-kun. Ça fait longtemps, tu ne trouve pas ? »


	2. Chapter I : Le silence d'un roi

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ces reviews, j'ai été agréablement surprise ! -Et encore, c'est un euphémisme :D Au final j'ai apporté quelques modifications, parce que... Voilà :D Mais, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

 **THIRD PETALS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le schéma se répétait.

S'il était entré ici, c'était pour une raison bien précise. Une qu'il ne dévoilerait pas de sitôt, peut-être jamais.

L détaillait chaque recoin de la cellule, cherchant inconsciemment les ressemblances avec la première incarcération de Light, bien moins que des murs gris, moroses. Un lit de fortune, de quoi pouvoir s'y coucher sans qu'il ne s'effondre, bien que rongé par le temps et les mites. Il eut une grimace, trop conscient de ce que devait éprouver l'autre, lui avec son élégance, ses manières et sa droiture.

Il fit attention à ne pas regarder Light. Peut-être... Peut-être parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas là maintenant, pas avant d'avoir eu un peu le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

Il secoua la tête.

En un quart de seconde, une table bancale et deux chaises furent apportées par un gardien, remplissant à elles seules l'espace ridiculement petit de la cellule. Il en aurait eu pitié - presque, si les cris des victimes qu'il avait laissé mourir ne résonnaient pas dans son esprit à chaque minute de sommeil attrapée. Sans même voir Light, il savait qu'il était secoué d'un fou-rire silencieux.

C'était ça, Kira.

A force d'être trop... trop tout. Trop droit, trop digne, trop propre sur soi, trop élégant, trop respectueux, trop _parfait,_ ça créait une faille. Et pour l'avoir vu lors de sa capture, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Il grimpa avec attention sur la chaise d'un blanc sale, ne se risquant pas à s'y installer d'un bond. Yeux fixés sur la table. Un moyen de protection - il ne voulait pas le voir pas encore, peut-être que venir ici était une mauvaise idée... Il se reprit, agacé. Il n'hésitait pas. Il n'était pas une gamine en attente de son premier rendez-vous, pourquoi devait-il être celui avec cette boule, désagréable, au ventre, au coeur ?

Il l'avait préparée, cette visite. N'était pas venu sur un coup de tête, bien qu'il en eut terriblement envie. Non, il n'agissait pas comme ça.

Son attitude est volontairement lente, presque épuisée. Il veut conserver les apparences, il n'a besoin guère que d'une poignée de seconde encore. Le temps que Light se lève, se calme et s'installe.

Les tremblements ont cessés. Et c'est presque à contre-coeur qu'il relève enfin les yeux, prêt à comprendre à quel point la prison peut endommager quelqu'un comme sa némésis.

Il n'est pas déçu. Déçu... Mauvais terme. Sa tête lui tournait à présent, il ne jeta qu'un regard en coin au plateau-repas de Light, infâme bouillie où se mélangeaient gruaux et mélasses, parsemée de points blancs. A vomir. D'ici, il en sentait les effluves pourries, les relents écoeurants qui soulevaient le coeur. Une fourchette, nonchalamment plantée dans le mélange - noyé sous une eau brune, nauséabonde. En comparaison le fruit, le dessert, scintillait. Jaune vif parmi le simulacre brunâtre de repas, appel à la tentation.

Light.

Celui-ci se leva enfin, d'un pas chaloupé, un peu hésitant. S'installa avec effort sur le chaise, non sans placer la banane devant lui. Les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage accentuaient sa ressemblance avec lui-même, dévorant un visage pâle, amaigri. Disparu le léger voile de bronzage qui lui siait parfaitement, un grand visage émacié, violacé aux joues. Yeux rouges, injectés de sang, peut-être par des larmes de rage. Ses cheveux, autrefois bien coiffés en une raie proche de la perfection, pendaient lamentablement, ébouriffés, sales.

Son habit orange était déchiré au niveau de l'épaule, laissait entre-voir une ancienne fine musculature, marqué par l'empreinte d'une paume violacée.

Le pire restait son regard - terrifiant pour n'importe qui d'autre. Abyssal, profond. L'iris ambré cerclé d'une fine couleur qui tirait vers le marron rougeâtre, dilaté au possible.

« Les règles de politesse induisent de répondre lorsqu'on salue quelqu'un, Raito-kun. »

Les lèvres de l'autre frémirent, une minuscule ébauche de sourire.

Il avait l'impression d'être des mois en arrière, lorsque Light lui-même s'était proposé comme prisonnier. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute, les soupçons avaient enfin atteint ce palier des cent pour cent.

« Bonjour L, pour être honnête, je dois avouer que mon séjour ici n'est pas des plus agréables, il ne faudra pas t'offusquer que j'ai perdu certaines.. manières. »

« J'oubliais que pour Raito-kun les règles de la politesse sont des plus importantes. Quand tu ne supprimes pas la personne, bien sûr. »

Il prenait plaisir à répéter le plus possible son prénom, faire couler ces syllabes sur sa langue. Raito-kun. Une provocation peut-être, pur esprit de défi, mais pour le prouver quelque chose. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi. Juste répéter cette formule d'amitié, dans l'espoir que le lien entre eux renaisse de ces cendres, finisse par calciner Kira.

Puéril. Ridicule. Désespéré.

Light lui coula un regard agacé.

« Comment aurais tu réagi, Raito-kun, si tu avais été L et moi Kira ? » reprit-il.

« L, Kira ou plombier, la réponse reste la même : je t'aurais tué. Il n'y a pas la place pour deux grands esprits sans que l'un ne finisse par engloutir l'autre. »

« Tu réfléchis encore comme Kira. » Rien d'autre qu'une constatation, calme, posée. Pas la moindre nuance d'accusation.

« Ah vraiment ? Ce doit être parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en détacher, jamais à faire tomber les soupçons à ce maudit zéro _._ Mais après tout, si tu y tiens vraiment... Ce que je ferais ? Ce que je ferais vraiment ? SANS DEATH NOTE J'AURAIS ENFONCE MOI-MÊME UN MAUDIT POIGNARD DANS TON COEUR SALE... » Les yeux exorbités, Light frappa violemment du point sur la table, un éclat mauvais déchirant son visage. Juste l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, passant une main sur son front et esquissant avec effort un sourire.

« Je me suis encore emporté, on dirait que la prison ne me réussit pas. On recommence. Tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais fait L? »

Aucune réponse, toujours inlassablement ses yeux qui le dévisageaient froidement. Comme la justice vous sonde de la tête au pied.

« Je t'aurais gardé bien au chaud. Sans informations, sans rien, je t'aurais coincé dans un endroit qui dévorerait ton esprit jour après jour, qui te consumerait entier alors que tu hurlerais, prisonnier de ton enveloppe de chair, j'aurais brisé cet orgueil affiché avec suffisance, je t'aurais laissé en vie pour que tu observes ma réussite et ton échec, en fait, en fait, n'est-ce pas follement ironique ? _J'aurais fait exactement ce que tu as fait !_ »

« Alors c'est ce que tu penses ? » L était resté maître de lui malgré son trouble évident, mais il se doutait que Light pouvait le voir. Un brin de curiosité dans ses yeux, ça avait toujours été comme ça de toute façon. Il vint mordiller son pouce dans une tentative de masquer son égarement. « C'est plutôt logique. Mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je n'ai pas vocation à te faire souffrir, Raito-kun. »

Devant l'air peu convaincu de Light, il continua, pensif.

« Je ne hais pas Kira. Je ne hais personne en réalité car personne n'a eu assez d'importance pour que je le haïsse. Mais Kira... Ou Raito-kun, comme tu préfères étant donné que tu n'as plus ce loisir de me hurler que mes soupçons sont faux, si je t'ai sous la main autant que tu puisses répondre à mes questions. Tu ne penses pas ? »

D'un air machinal, L piocha dans sa poche pour en tirer un biscuit, se stoppant quand il réalisa qu'elle était vide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec contrariété, réalisant avec un temps de retard que son habitude s'était stoppée. Il coula un regard peu discret vers la banane - seul dessert - sur le plateau-repas de Light, non entamée.

Avec un sourire en coin Light poussa le fruit vers sa némésis, comme pour retrouver leurs vieilles habitudes. L le remercia du regard, déchirant consciencieusement la pelure.

« Tu restes intriguant malgré tout. Et les gens intriguant sont plus intéressants qu'un troupeau bêlant et gémissant des souvenirs au milieu desquels ton nom fait surface. De plus les meurtres se sont arrêtés avec ton arrestation, je pensais que tu aurais pris quelques précautions. Se pourrait-il que Kira ait-il été autant pris au dépourvu ? »

« Tu oublies de noter que Mikami s'est fait condamner à la peine capitale, que Misa est je-ne-sais-où, et que ces maudits fanatiques sont tous des _menteurs_ ! Aucun pour relever leur Dieu quand il a déchu, aucun pour continuer d'y croire... Light eut un rire sec, grinçant, avant de fermer les yeux le temps d'une seconde. Ils ne voient pas la chance qu'ils perdent. »

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Sa phrase tourna un instant dans son esprit.

Non. Ils ne voyaient pas la chance qu'ils perdaient. Cette chance que Light avait eu de remodeler le monde, de le façonner à son image. Il voulait tout faire brûler sur son passage, et de ces cendres rebâtir un empire nouveau, un empire de paix. Un empire où chaque criminel réfléchirait à deux fois avant de commettre son crime, où les gens n'auraient pas peur de sortir dans la rue le soir sous peine de se faire agresser.

Un empire où il pourrait contrôler la moindre effraction, et c'était ce que les autres n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Comment le pourraient-ils en réalité ? Ils étaient si persuadé que rien ne pouvait changer, qu'il y aurait toujours des meurtres, des viols, des vols. Et c'était une pensée si pessimiste, bien trop obscure pour que l'esprit idéaliste de l'étudiant ne puisse s'y accorder.

Son objectif était bon, c'était ses méthodes qui avaient cédé sous la gangrène, s'était tâchée d'une pourriture noire et suintante, la mort d'innocent.

Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il ramassait le carnet, ses doigts se crispant sur la plume. Son but ultime était parfait. C'était ses méthodes qui ne convainquaient par les fervents de la justice comme L.

Light avait voulu jouer au Dieu, s'élever. Il n'en était retombé que plus bas.

« Il est inutile de perdre du temps en réflexions inutiles. Je te connais, et depuis le temps, j'ai bon espoir d'avoir réussi à décoder certains des mécanismes de ton cerveau singulier... J'en déduis donc que tu n'es pas là pour rien. » persifla-t-il. « Qu'es-tu venu me demander L ? »

L'autre sourit. Il se figea en pleine action, ses lèvres posées délicatement sur la surface crémeuse de la banane. Light fit glisser ses yeux des lèvres au fruit, avant de les plonger finalement dans celles de son interlocuteur, serrant ses mâchoires. L'air d'L, faussement innocent, image même de la candeur le fit soupirer, un sourcil haussé en guise d'attente.

« Bravo ! Bonne réponse, moi qui espérait que la prison ne t'ai pas ôté ces capacités qui t'ont aidé à survivre, me voilà rassuré. D'un autre côté, Raito-kun parle toujours autant, mes soupons sont montés à cent-trois pourcent. »

Light haussa un nouveau sourcil blasé. Voulait-il vraiment jouer à ça ? Il sourit. A l'intérieur de lui Kira sourit davantage, heureux de ne plus être coincé dans cette cellule qui lui broyait le crâne.

« Et si tu imaginais un peu ce que ça fait d'être soupçonné d'être un criminel en série comme Kira ? »

Le minuscule rictus d'L s'élargit d'un millimètre, banane engloutie en un quart de seconde.

« ... Tu as raison, ce doit être vraiment désagréable... » L marqua une pause, son pouce appuyée sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme toujours lorsqu'il était en proie à ses réflexions. Light se surprenait d'avoir noté ce geste mais après tout il avait passé tellement de temps enchaîné au détective... Le moindre de ses gestes semblait gravé dans sa mémoire.

« Tu as raison, Raito-kun. C'est regrettable que j'ai été démasqué aussi rapidement mais je suis bon perdant. Si je suis revenu ici, c'est parce que je sais reconnaître l'utilité de Kira. Ouvre les yeux, parce que ce n'est pas des mensonges et faux-semblants que je veux obtenir de toi aujourd'hui, c'est ton aide sur une affaire. »

Light en resta stupéfait. Figé le temps d'une seconde, avant de hurler à nouveau de rire. Si... ironique ! Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Après avoir réussi à appréhender la plus grande affaire de tous les temps, c'était son aide qu'il revendiquait ? Voyez-vous Sherlock aller quérir l'aide de son Moriarty préféré, tout comme L se targuait du fait que Light accepterait ?

Cruelle désillusion. Il n'avait pas tort - jamais tort en réalité.

Ça résonnait comme des coups de poignards, faisait si mal à son ego que Kira s'égosillait d'une fureur frénétique, mais c'était la réalité. Chaque soupçon d'L avait toujours été vrai - et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Bien sûr qu'il allait accepter. Sinon il deviendrait fou, se perdrait dans le plongeon vers les abîmes qu'il était déjà en train d'amorcer.

Light soupira, agacé par lui-même. Tapota des doigts sur la table, dans un vain espoir de se raccrocher à quelque chose alors qu'il levait enfin les yeux vers L pour acquiescer.

« Très bien, de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? Un nouveau Kira aurait-il vu le jour ? »

Contre toute attente son comparse sourit, d'un air un peu songeur. Sa main traîna sur la table en quête d'une quelconque gourmandise, vite rappelée lorsque la lanterne s'éclaira - pas la moindre parcelle de sucrerie dans cet endroit. Une grimace tordit ses traits, le pouce reprit sa place initiale.

Tchac. Premier coup de dent.

« Malheureusement pour toi aucun Kira en vue. Et bien que tu sois arrêté, l'activité criminelle n'a grimpé que de 4%, plus que jamais effrayée par les services de l'ordre et d'éventuelles représailles divines. Il semblerait que tes activités aient marqué les mémoires. »

« Oserais-tu dire encore que je n'ai pas été profitable à cette société gangrénée ? » Sourire étrangement satisfait, triomphant.

Les yeux écarquillés d'L se plissèrent, le temps d'une seconde, avant de reprendre leur apparence animale. Iris dilatés à l'excessif, mydriase en permanente augmentation. Deux ronds béants, d'un noir abyssal. Sous l'emprise constante de stupéfiants ou la névrose de sommeil mettant à nerf ses émotions ? Light se rappelait avoir été frappé par leur éclat d'obsidienne le premier jour. Sondé comme un rayon X.

« Tu n'as jamais été profitable. Les crimes ne cessaient pas, Raito-kun, ils étaient remplacés et c'était toi qui te chargeait de cette sucession. Pense un peu aux milliers de morts que tu as engendré, au cours de ces années. Pardon au million de mort. * Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de passer ton éternité dans les limbes pour un million de victimes ? »

« Tu n'as jamais pu comprendre en fait, réalisa Light. Je pensais que tu avais fini par te mettre à ma place, voir mes motivations. C'est comme ça que tu as pu m'arrêter, non ? Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment fait, n'est-ce pas. Tu dois penser que je suis un petit garçon qui rêve de voir les méchants être punis - ça dépasse ça, et de tellement loin, L. »

« Alors éclaire-moi. Je ne t'en prive pas, tu as toujours aimé t'écouter parler. »

Light eut un sourire qui sonnait comme une grimace, bien conscient de la vérité de ces mots. Mais si lui s'aimait s'entendre, alors L, doté de cet esprit puéril d'un enfant qui n'aime pas perdre, ne devait pas se situer bien haut dans l'échelle des bonnes personnes non plus.

L le fixait, presque fasciné. Il le comprenait, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire à pouvoir enfin s'entretenir avec Kira, sans faux semblants, sans hypocrisie et sous-entendus à sens uniques, sans accusation perpétuelles : car c'était vrai désormais. Enfin la vérité, enfin cette confrontation qui n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu si tout s'était passé _just as planned._

 _«_ Tu es un génie n'est-ce pas ? Quelle question stupide, excuse-moi encore, il semblerait que les hurlements perpétuels me dévorent les neurones. SI TU ne M'AVAIS PAS LAISSE... » Le rougeoiement des yeux qui s'accentue, la haine qui perce entre ses lèvres serrées en une ligne mince, avant que le soupir ne revienne, rappelle l'esprit à l'ordre. « Le théorème de Bernouilli, ça doit t'être familier. Tu sais ce qu'on dit - je nous approprie ça pour le moment, ne lui en déplaise. Le fluide, c'est l'activité criminelle mondiale. La pression revient à Kira. Et tu dois te douter de ce qui est la vitesse, je ne te fais pas l'offense de te sous-estimer. C'est la même chose. Si la pression augmente... »

Light sourit.

« Je crois que toi-même l'avait évoqué aux policiers, n'est-ce pas ? Une chance que cette organisation ait les mêmes capacité d'analyse qu'un enfant de cinq ans, sauvegarder toute information que tu as livré peut s'avérer très utile s'il devait arriver que quelqu'un tente de les pirater. Mais bien sûr, tout ça n'est qu'en théorie... »

« Explication plutôt capillotractée, s'il en est. Je pensais Raito-kun plus intelligent, que de récupérer d'anciennes hypothèses que j'ai moi-même formulées. »

« N'avais-tu pas dit m'écouter seulement ? »

« 107 %. La clé d'une discussion résulte en un échange venant des deux parties, le sais-tu. Bien entendu dans le cas où Kira serait d'un narcissisme égal à son génocide, échanger ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. »

Tchac.

Nouveau coup de dent, la peau déjà entamée, pas assez cependant pour percer les chairs.

« Monologuer ne fait pas de quelqu'un un monstre d'égocentrisme. »

« Tu as raison. C'est le fait de soi-même s'approcher d'un homme, de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui ôter la vie sans jugement, de s'accorder le droit de faire don de vie ou de mort sur quiconque qui l'est. »

Light posa ses deux coudes sur la table, planta ses yeux dans les siens, instant crucial. Moment de vérité.

« Allez, L. Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi. Ne me dit pas que chaque homme est parfait, que chaque femme l'est. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à en tuer un, parce que son existence même était une insulte. »

Le nom de Matsuda passa comme un voile, sans un bruit mais chargé d'évidence. L retint un nouveau sourire, au contraire du rire bref et saccadé qui secoua Light de tremblement silencieux.

« Tous les hommes sont menteurs, inconstants, faux, bavards, hypocrites, orgueilleux et lâches, méprisables et sensuels ; toutes les femmes sont perfides, artificieuses, vaniteuses, curieuses et dépravées ; le monde n'est qu'un égout sans fond où les phoques les plus informes rampent et se tordent sur des montagnes de fange ; mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. » cita L sans se départir de son étrange sourire.

« De la littérature française ? N'as-tu pas vécu en Angleterre ? »

L se cala plus confortablement dans sa chaise, faisant un signe de tête à Light avant d'attraper son portable. Celui-ci le regarda avec une indifférence notoire, du moins en façade car bouillonnait de curiosité à l'intérieur. Celle-ci fut cependant assouvie rapidement compte-tenu de l'absence de discrétion de L, qui semblait se soucier comme d'une guigne du fait que Light l'entendait.

D'une voix neutre il commanda ce qui semblait être une pâtisserie orientale auprès d'un certain Mashiko, faisant sonner ses demandes comme des ordres, le ton sec et claquant.

Light haussa un sourcil, presque amusé. Kira semblait s'être apaisé au fond de son coeur et c'était uniquement par sa présence calme qu'il réussissait à garder le contrôle, à ne pas hurler et s'égosiller. Sans lui, sans la présence d'L qui semblait rattacher les morceaux à la dérive de sa matière grise, il aurait déjà craqué, consumé vivant.

Il ferma ses paupières à-demi, le temps de la commande de sa némésis.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose au final. Sa venue, il voulait dire.

« Raito-kun a bonne mémoire. Mais pas assez, s'il ne se souvient pas que j'avais précisé n'y avoir vécu que cinq ans. J'ai également visité la France parmi mes destinations - et ne te méprends pas, si mon nom t'es déjà connu, cette information est d'une inutilité flagrante pour toi. »

« Je ne compte pas te tuer » grinça Light.

Tchac. Incision. Une minuscule goutte pointant à la surface.

« Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je comptais essayer de dissiper la haine que tu avais à mon égard, voilà qui me fera perdre moins de temps. Il aurait été agaçant de t'attribuer des mêmes protections que l'on donne à un enfant en bas-âge, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être devrais-je tout de même couvrir les prises qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je te rassure tout de suite, mon incarcération ne m'as pas rendu stupide à ce point. Mais tu devrais prendre garde à ne pas, toi, rester les doigts coincés dedans au milieu de la nuit, ce pourrait être contrariant... Qui sait ce qui peut arriver si tu m'ouvres ta porte ? »

« Que tu es prévenant. Je comprends tout de suite ce qu'Amane pouvait te trouver, mais tu étais trop... parfait extérieurement, Raito-kun. Il fallait bien que ça cache quelque chose d'aussi gros que Kira, tu ne penses pas ? »

Light se redressa, croisa les bras. Etrangla son interlocuteur du regard, yeux profonds, noirs au maximum.

« Ne me parles pas de Misa. J'aurais dû m'en douter, qu'elle aurait fui aux premières complications... »

L se mura dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Du moins suffisamment peu pour attirer les soupçons de Light, qui fronça des sourcils en se penchant vers lui - coupé au même moment par l'insertion brutale d'un gardien avec un plateau.

Plateau posé devant eux, noyé sous une masse informe de baklava, cornes de gazelles et autres sucreries en tout genre. La tout saupoudré de sucre, mélangé en un tas peu ragoûtant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les pâtisseries luisantes, étincelantes d'une pellicule de gras qui salissait les doigts, un éclat huileux, capable de donner une nausée au plus résistant d'entre tous.

L, exemple parmi tous, définitivement divinité en cet instant, semblait attraper sans gêne l'une de ces choses, ignorant profond de leur dégoûtant aspect, mordant dedans comme un affamé dévore son quignon rassi. Light détourna le regard, son coeur jouant au yoyo, amertume sur sa langue, acidité remontante. Voilà une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué...

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ?! » lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, écoeuré.

L redressa la tête d'un air perdu, totalement étranger à ses réflexions perdues. Savourant sans la moindre gêne ses friandrises, deux d'entre elle déjà échappées dans l'estomac vorace du glouton.

« Je profite du fait de ne pas être six pied sous terre, shinigamis au dessus de moi, terre sans dessus dessous et meurtres à la pelle. Un problème ? »

« Voilà pourquoi Kira souhaitait t'éliminer. » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

Une nouvelle corne de gazelle - quatrième à la liste.

« Et Raito-kun, le voulait-il ? »

La phrase tomba comme un couperet, sonnante, presque tranchante. Il se contenta de détourner la tête, refusant d'y répondre. Mais son silence en soi constituait déjà un aveu et L le remarqua - évidemment. Menace de sourire vainqueur pointant sur son visage.

Cinquième friandise. Rapidement suivie de deux autres.

Alors que Light allait finalement lui asséner quelque pique fatale, le portable d'L se mit à sonner, signifiant incontestablement la fin de leur entrevue. Light glissa un regard furtif, presque désespéré vers l'horloge, refusant de laisser sa seule chance de conserver un esprit sain s'en aller. Il lui avait proposé une affaire non ? Qu'il reste !

Etrange comme basculait ses envies. Entre Kira qui voyait là son unique porte de sortie - se trouverait bien un jour où il pourrait s'échapper - et Light qui refusait que le seul être à son niveau ne disparaisse, ils avaient fini par s'accorder sur une chose. Il ne supporterait pas de rester encore dans cette solitude autant de temps.

« J'ai accepté l'affaire. » lâcha-t-il soudainement en pinçant les lèvres, L acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête distrait alors qu'il éteignait le cellulaire, sans même se donner la peine d'y répondre.

Laissant là les quelques pâtisseries survivantes, L descendit de sa chaise, dos voûté plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il adressa un nouveau signe de tête à Light, qui s'était redressé d'un bond, avant d'entre-ouvrir la porte. Derrière six gardiens, matraques en main et oeil peu avenant. L se glissa dans l'ouverture, non sans se retourner une dernière fois.

« Ce que je peux être distrait. J'oubliais, Raito-kun. Je repasserais demain, tu ne peux nous être d'aucune utilité si tu es enfermé dans une prison miteuse n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tes capacités reviendront après être entré au nouveau Q.G. »

Sa bombe larguée, il disparut alors que Light tentait d'assimiler ces informations.

Kira dansait au fond de son coeur, tandis qu'il comprenait.

 _Pardon ?_

* * *

(Hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur L, je n'arrive jamais à faire en sorte qu'il soit IC ou fidèle au manga. Le pire c'est quand il parle xD) Light, peut-être aussi, je crois ne pas avoir accentué sur certaines choses, qu'il ait un esprit trop sain ? Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne fait que deux mois. Bref !

XOXO


	3. Chapter II : Bulle de silence

**CHAPTER THREE :**

 _Bulle de silence_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Son esprit était en ébullition.

Qu'ajouter d'autre ?

Le dos raide, tordu contre les barreaux de sa cellule d'infortune, ankylosé et le cou douloureux, Light tentait vainement de décortiquer les informations. Reçues mais pas comprises. Il lui semblait que la visite d'L remontait à des semaines, seules les quatre petites barres tracées au stylo sur le sol démentant cette impression.

S'était-il moqué de lui ?

Un moyen comme un autre d'avoir sa revanche, venir voir Light dans toute sa déchéance, lui faire miroiter une sortie pour mieux le laisser dépérir. Pas le genre de L. Nettement plus celui d'un détective vis à vis de Kira.

Il serra les dents. Il aurait dû s'en douter, placer ses espoirs en L était futile - risible même. Pourquoi voudrait-il le faire sortir, même pour la durée d'une enquête ? Il devait jubiler de le voir enfermé ici, d'avoir eu raison depuis le départ - Light était Kira, trop visible, trop évident pour être correct n'est-ce pas ?

A ses côtés, les plateaux s'entassaient. Light flottait déjà dans son uniforme trop grand, refusant de toucher plus aux simulacres de plat que de quelques bouchées. De quoi tenir. Quelque fois en temps de clémence, un fruit s'ajoutait à la bouillie brunâtre, mélasse que les gardiens déplaçaient en fronçant le nez. A l'opposé l'odeur sucrée, étrange des sucreries. Laissées là pour compte, personne n'y toucherait avant que l'odeur n'en devienne insupportable - punition se rajoutant à la longue liste de supplices.

Sa main traîna sur le sol, ses doigts rejouant silencieusement la partition qu'il avait commencée avant son arrestation. Tapotement régulier. Incessant.

Il accélérait le rythme, le ralentissait. Peut-être pourrait-il en composer lui-même la suite, vague tentative de se sortir de son ennui. Ses doigts esquissèrent le mouvement d'une nouvelle note - stoppés par le grondement sourd qui s'éleva de son estomac. Light n'y fit pas attention la première fois, se demandant avec cynisme si sa nouvelle maigreur lui permettrait de se glisser entre les barreaux.

La paume de sa main fusa vers eux,essayant de se frayer un passage. Le poignet passa sans problème, jusqu'à l'épaule. Il grimaça : malgré sa détention et son affamement, les muscles ne fondaient pas si rapidement et il lui était impossible de se glisser entre les failles de sa prison. Dommage. L'essai valait bien quelques applaudissements.

L'effluve lourde des pâtisseries lui monta au nez - nouveau grondement sonore. Peut-être que... Non. Kira hurla dans son crâne, d'indignation et d'amertume - il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire ça, si ?

Néanmoins il lui semblait que Kira hurlait beaucoup ces temps-ci et ses hurlements, il avait appris à les endormir, du moins pour la majeure partie de la journée. La nuit, ou ce qui y ressemblait, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut - sueurs froides et tête qui tournait, nausée au coin de la rue. Dans son esprit la vision de meurtres, de viols, encore et encore, et ce même rire qui signifiait que son existence avait été inutile.

Et là il en explosait - faisait résonner ses cris jusqu'au centre de Tokyo, mains enserrées comme un étau autour de son crâne, mouvement balancier visant à faire disparaître ces images.

Il ne put la retenir, douée désormais d'une volonté guidée par sa faim, cette main qui courait sur le sol, à la recherche d'un plateau délaissé. L'hygiène, il l'avait abandonnée en même temps que sa fierté. Il avait tenu pourtant au départ, avant de craquer, à l'aube du quarante et unième jour de détention. Il en était à vingt de plus désormais. Les doigts s'emparèrent d'une corne de gazelle à l'abandon, sèche et craquante, le sucre glace s'effritant sur ses doigts.

Ce même dégoût devant son apparence huileuse, bien vite remplacé par un troisième grondement, plus sonore encore. Le plateau du midi, pas entamé, composé d'une mousse jaunâtre faisant office de purée, trempée dans une sauce aux allures sanglantes, ne tenait pas la comparaison.

Son poignet trembla quand il la porta à sa bouche, sa langue effleurant la pâtisserie, avant que ses dents ne brisent en deux la corne. Moitié tenue à la main, moitié engloutie, la lente ascension du sucre en un regain d'énergie. L'avantage pourtant contre-balancé par la douceur mielleuse insupportable du goût, pur produit de sucre concentré.

En bref, une vraie bombe chimique écoeurante.

Light lâcha l'autre moitié, ne lui accordant qu'un regard à demi nauséeux. Il survivrait sans.

Le sucre n'était pas une recette miracle qui lui rendait toutes ses capacités mais il se sentait déjà un peu plus vif, prenant appui sur le sol pour se relever avec un grognement d'effort. Une chance qu'il n'y ait aucun miroir, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa santé mentale en apercevant les éventuels dégâts. Dire qu'il avait toujours pris un soin attentif à son apparence...

L'étroitesse de la cellule rendait les déplacements difficiles mais il s'acharna à faire un peu d'exercice, soufflant cent fois plus que d'ordinaire, et se rendant vite compte qu'il lui serait impossible de tenir la cadence aussi longtemps que dans ses habitudes.

Il s'obligeait à vider son esprit, un geste après l'autre, tandis que la porte claqua d'un coup. Surpris, Light se laissa tomber sur le sol,, ses bras ayant lâché. Désireux de paraître tout de même présentable il s'empressa de s'asseoir sur le lit, genoux droits. L ?

Mauvaise réponse.

Uniquement trois gardiens, lui jetant un regard menaçant et ouvrant la porte de sa cellule. Très sûrement pour l'emmener pour son analyse médicale, il se souvenait qu'on lui avait annoncé ce rendez-vous imminent peu de temps auparavant. Il se leva bon gré mal gré, se préparant déjà à un mauvais moment, alors que le gardien sortait une seringue.

Il fronça les sourcils, n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà celle-ci se plantait dans sa chair - le faisant l'arracher avec fureur. Mais le produit fit effet en un éclair et s'il tendit la main vers les gardiens dans un instinct de défense, le monde vacilla autour de lui et il tourna de l'œil, la lumière remplacée par un flash noir.

Black-out.

.

.

.

Sa langue pâteuse, une sensation désagréable de vertige. Light entrouvrit un œil ensommeillé. Sa tête pesait cent kilos et il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une demi-douzaine de citrons mais cette nécessité d'ouvrir les yeux était plus importante encore.

Flash de lumière aveuglante, il plissa son unique œil ouvert. Le trop-plein de lumière l'aveuglait, ne le laissant que se concentrer sur ses sensations. Poignets menottés, pour changer, au dessus de sa tête, à genoux sur un sol de marbre. La visibilité lui revint peu à peu, alors que ses prunelles s'habituaient à gérer ce flux lumineux. Un plissement de paupière plus tard, ce fut enfin un visage familier en gros plan qui lui fit face. Zoom maximal jusqu'à pouvoir en déchiffrer les iris incandescents - noir banal, petites paillettes grisées.

Son regard traîna sur le reste du visage, suffisamment pour que l'ampoule intérieure s'éclaire - que le Eurekâ cliché soit exclamé mentalement.

Incompréhension.

« Matsuda ? »

« Il est réveillé ! »

Un mélange d'appréhension et de fascination dans sa voix, un peu d'inquiétude aussi. Light se força au calme, si difficile après des semaines passé enfermé. Souffla deux fois, inspirant longuement. Le visage de Matsuda se recula, alors que Light pouvait enfin distinguer le décor d'arrière-plan.

Se forcer à regarder, à assimiler pour ne pas penser à Matsuda. A Matsuda qui n'avait rien à faire là, qu'il mourrait d'envie d'étrangler là maintenant, soupir. Ses yeux se promenèrent, alors que devant lui le policier le fixait à présent avec désarroi. Peut-être même un brin de colère, si c'était bien ce qu'il distinguait dans les poings fermés... Non. Le décor.

Même ambiance que le bureau du SPPK, un arbre en pot faisant office de décoration florale, embaumant la pièce. Il se concentra sur la fragrance parfumée, sans parvenir à en saisir le nom. Peine perdue, son odorat en plus de sa mémoire semblaient avoir été en chute libre depuis ces soixante jours. Ne pas y penser. Une série d'écrans et d'ordinateurs - feuilles volages déposées en prime sur le bureau, amas concentré en des dossiers déstructurés, chaotiques.

« Alors... ça va ? »

Visage tourné vers l'idiot du village, sourcil nonchalamment haussé. Le policier haussa des épaules, un sourire un peu contrit sur sa figure. Light savait que celui-ci l'avait toujours admiré, tant par son charisme apparent que l'intelligence qui lui avait fait rivaliser avec le détective - pas suffisante apparemment pour gagner. Cette défaite lui restait gravé dans le cœur.

Se rappelait-il qu'il était Kira ? Qu'il l'avait avoué dans un éclat de rire, et que seule la main experte de L avec dévié le coup de feu de Matsuda tiré dans sa direction ? Avait-il oublié son procès, grand parmi les grands, qui avait soulevé la presse pendant des mois ? Se rappelait-il de la divine dignité de Light, droit face à son éventuelle mort, face aux juges qui le regardaient avec de la peur dans les yeux ?

Alors... vraiment ? Un "ça va ?"

« Autant que faire se peu quand on vient d'être drogué, menotté, et qu'on a passé deux mois dans une cellule de la taille d'un placard. Et toi. Ça va ? » siffla-t-il sur un ton mordant, glacial.

Matsuda esquissa un pas de recul, une main sur son arme. Light le fusillait toujours du regard quand les portes furent ouvertes en grand, un cortège de quatre policiers entourant L, diva en cet instant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on l'a sorti de sa cellule ! Alors on va faire comme ça ? On va juste oublier qu'il est à l'origine d'un génocide et on va le laisser sortir uniquement parce qu'il est intelligent ? C'est ça ta conception de la justice, Ryûzaki ? On arrête les criminels, on les juge, puis on les sort s'ils sont utiles ? Et alors quoi, maintenant il va être libre, il va recommencer ? Tu oublies qui a tué les agents du FBI, les juges, qui n'étaient pas des criminels à ce que je sache ! Qui a même tenté de t'assassiner ! C'est-»

Une main levée avec nonchalance, pour l'interrompre. Fidèle à lui même, L bondit sur un des fauteuils de cuir, agenouillé en sa position favorite. Light leva les yeux au ciel. Au final il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas oublié, mais alors qu'expliquait cette pitoyable entrée en matière ?

Ah. Réponse flagrante, tenant en un seul mot. Un seul nom, en réalité.

« Tu connaissais les termes du contrat quand tu as accepté de travailler pour moi, Matsuda. Je t'avais dit que ta vision des choses pourrait être éprouvée. Et je n'ai jamais concédé la liberté à Raito-kun, simplement une... pause dans son arrestation. Il sera observé par nos caméras durant toute notre coopération, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'une quelconque récidive. Rassuré ? »

Une... pause ? Curieuse formulation.

En réalité Light était tout aussi informé que Matsuda sur les raisons d'L, pénétrer dans son cerveau étant comme tenter de déchiffrer la valeur de niaiserie des paroles de pop - inconcevable. Impossible.

« Tu m'assures qu'il retournera purger sa peine dès l'affaire terminée ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Un éclat indigné de Matsuda, la réponse d'L qui fusait, continuant. « Comment pourrais-je l'assurer ? Je ne suis pas un dieu, je ne vois pas l'avenir. Si Raito meurt, s'il a un accident le menant à l'hôpital, si son ego-centrisme le ronge jusqu'à l'internement psychiatrique, je ne serais pas responsable de son absence dans sa cellule. »

Pouce posé contre sa lèvre inférieure. Le reste des policiers regardait la confrontation sans oser y participer, un ou deux gratifiant Light d'un regard peu amène. Il se doutait que la décision d'L ne devait pas plaire à tout le monde, lui-même encore sceptique sur cette fabuleuse bonne idée. Il n'y croyait pas. L aurait besoin de son aide sur une affaire ? Bien sûr qu'il était intelligent. Il rivalisait avec le détective, chacun l'emportant sur des points différents - NON BIEN SÛR QUE NON IL LUI ETAIT SUPERIEUR EN TOUT TOUT TOUT TOUT - et...

L'éclat rougeoyant de ses yeux - revenu. Il souffla. Laissant le temps le calmer alors qu'il s'emportait, le dédain et la haine envers l'homme lui dévorant le cœur. SI REM N'AVAIT PAS TRAHI IL AURAIT GAGNE BIEN SÛR QUE SA DEFAITE NE REPOSAIT QU'EN LA FAIBLESSE DE CE DIEU DE LA MORT IMBECILE, QUI AVAIT ASSURE ECRIRE LE NOM DANS LE CAHIER

MENTEUR

MENTEUR

MENTEUR

« Raito-kun se sent mal ? »

Une main posée sur son épaule, pli soucieux lui tordant le front. Faux. Faux. Faux. Comme l'inquiétude dans ses yeux - tout faux. Light plissa davantage les yeux, sa paume passée dans ses cheveux, les tirant jusqu'à la douleur. DOULEUR. Juste se concentrer dessus, cette sensation de brûlure qui lui déchirait le crâne - douleur douleur douleur

« Raito ? »

Disparu le suffixe - faux. Faux, faux douleur douleur douleur DOULEUR ! Ses iris flamboyèrent alors qu'il repoussait le détective d'un geste violent, celui-ci basculant en arrière - plus aucun appui avec sa position accroupie. La douleur était mille fois pire que dans la cellule, lui broyait l'esprit, déchirure, douleur douleur, cassure, brisure nette.

Les policiers mirent tous une main sur leur arme, stoppés par la main levée d'L, Light ignorant du décor autour de lui, concentré uniquement sur cette division cérébrale - le monde en rouge et noir. A travers ses yeux embués de larmes involontaires, le visage d'L proche trop proche et-douleur douleur douleur douleur !

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Sifflé sur un ton glacial, impérial, malgré la puérilité de la réplique. Ton tranchant qui fit frissonner deux des hommes debout, la seconde main allant rejoindre la seconde autour de son crâne. Une prise plus accrochée sur sa chevelure, malgré les menottes gênantes - despotes. Le mouvement balancier rassurant, répété encore et encore, un seul mot envahissant ses pensées : DOULEUR

DOULEUR

Les voix, insupportables QU'ILS SE TAISENT ! Hurlements et piaillements suraigus, migraineux. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Encore. Encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les voix se calment, qu'ils arrêtent enfin, que la douleur reflue - la brisure rafistolée avec du scotch basse qualité.

« Raito-kun, tu m'entends ? »

Se concentrer sur la voix uniquement. Une douce litanie qui apaise les sens, focaliser ses sens sur la répétition du prénom, pas hurlée, chuchotée d'un ton calme - neutre.

Occulter le reste, simplement ce murmure.

Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, changeant ses tremblements en secousses d'un rire silencieux, incontrôlé. La poitrine qui se lève et s'abaisse, l'expression entière de la démence - le rire qui gonfle, gonfle, gonfle pour mieux exploser. Ce rire qui déchire la gorge, qui brûle - comme avaler des chardons brûlants. Qui se fraye difficilement un chemin dans la trachée - calcine les cordes vocales.

Une main, posée une seconde fois sur son épaule. Pas le rire grinçant de Ryûk qui a disparu depuis longtemps le traître, pas un mot. Simplement cette pression sur son épaule qui se voulait réconfortante, peut-être inquiète.

Tout juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le temps qu'il se calme, que Kira retourne dormir comme depuis la majorité des heures ces deux derniers mois. Sa respiration, calquée sur le rythme lent d'L, quittant les cent kilomètres heure pour une vitesse plus ou moins humaine.

« Je vais bien. » Sa voix, juste un son étranglé. Murmuré. Suffisant néanmoins pour que la main n'amorce un mouvement pour se retirer, immédiatement stoppée par une poigne de fer. « Juste... Juste une seconde. » Se haïr en cet instant, pas soi-même mais cette faiblesse incongrue, mal placée. Light se sentait trop apaisé par la sensation de la main familière pour vouloir l'ôter - et ce peu en importait le propriétaire.

Ses sens lui revinrent peu à peu, alors qu'il prenait conscience une seconde fois de son environnement. Le regard de Matsuda chargé en émotion - enfin de la terreur qui pointait dans les iris écarquillés. Le mouvement de recul des policiers, toujours sur le qui vive. Le visage d'L à quelques centimètrès seulement, soucieux malgré l'impassibilité des traits.

Il s'éloigna prestement, du moins tant que ses poignets menottés lui permettait, ajoutant un peu de distance entre lui et le détective. Périmètre de sécurité.

L fit un signe de main aux agents pour qu'ils lui ôtent ses menottes, acte qu'ils exécutèrent de mauvais gré - sous le regard peu amène du policier japonais. Sans se troubler, le détective sortit quelque chose de familier de sa poche - de très familier. De très mauvais goût aussi si l'on devait en juger par l'écarquillement des yeux de Matsuda et du froncement de sourcil de Light.

« La chaîne, sérieusement ? »

« Il me semblait qu'elle ait été efficace. Il me semble que ta tentative de meurtre s'est produite avec l'avoir ôtée ? Avant - pas un essai. CQFD. »

Les poignets menottés se retrouvaient pour une seconde fois, la froide familiarité de la morsure glacée contre la peau. Light ne pensa même pas à en soupirer, habitué. Et puis que valait une chaîne face à la perspective de longues années d'ennui dans une cellule capitonnée ?

« Relève-toi Raito-kun, si je veux pouvoir bénéficier de ton aide il te faudra au moins une nuit entière de sommeil. Il m'est inutile de travailler avec toi tant que tes capacités n'auront pas dépassé les trente pour cent. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, étirant la chaîne, pur esprit de provocation.

« Je suis parfaitement apte à te seconder, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le pouce d'L se posant nonchalamment sur ses lèvres, les dents d'ivoires allant attaquer la peau en un geste machinal, mécanique. Tchac. Première couche de peau entamée.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à ça, Raito-kun, va dormir. » Le tout sans même tourner le visage en sa direction, effacement total de l'existence de Light sans ses pensées, vexant au possible.

Rien que l'idée de se plonger dans un lit, un vrai, faisait naître des bâillements chez Light mais son acharnement était à la hauteur de sa fatigue. Il se contint, suivant des yeux le détective. Sans même qu'ils y fasse attention, les policiers disparurent, raccompagnés par leur collègue nippon. Mais Light n'en avait cure, faisant courir son regard sur le dos de sa Némésis - plongé dans un dossier, page quatorze tenue entre son pouce et son index. Le tout à hauteur du visage - en un mouvement incongru.

« N'es-tu pas celui qui prône le temps de travail sur celui de sommeil ? » tenta-t-il en dernier recours, presque agacé.

« Seulement dans le cas où les facultés mentales ne s'en trouvent pas diminuées à plus de soixante-dix pour cent. ll semblerait que tu aies des heures à rattraper, alors tente de le faire en une seule fois, je ne serais plus aussi laxiste sur la quantité de tes heures de liberté. »

Alors que Light s'apprêtait à protester - étrangement curieux de savoir quelle enquête pouvait bien nécessiter son aide, et par la même occasion sa liberté même si temporelle, et même son niveau de difficulté. Son ego s'en trouverait mal s'il s'avérait que le tueur jouait mieux que Kira. Très, très mal. - L se retourna enfin vers lui, le gratifiant d'un regard sérieux.

« Je ne plaisante pas Raito-kun. Va dormir, nous commencerons à ton réveil. »

Intelligent. Pas la moindre remarque sur l'heure, pas plus que d'horloge dans la pièce. L'opacité des rideaux camouflait toute indication lumineuse de l'extérieur - un nouvel isolement.

Ce fut un nouveau baillement qui fit Light consentir à céder, s'allongeant avec soulagement sur l'agréable canapé. Pas besoin d'oreiller, la surface déjà mille fois plus douce que son lit de cellule ou que l'acariâtre sol.

Et pour la seconde fois, noir devant ses yeux fermés.

Black-out.

* * *

 **OOoThird Petals ooO**

* * *

Intriguant.

Un pouce sur ses lèvres, attitude qui l'avait pourtant quitté il y avait des jours de ça - ramenée étrangement par le visage vide de Raito - il regardait ce dernier dormir, fasciné.

Fasciné par les traits lisses, sans expression et calmes, si calmes. Cliché, à ne pas en douter, mais visage si juvénile, si propre aux dix-huit ans à peine entamés. On l'oublie, on n'y pense plus mais il est à peine majeur, vient de quitter le lycée pour l'université. Et déjà sous ces traits se cache un tueur - on n'y croirait pas sans le voir.

Ploc.

Un sucre dans le café. La tasse portée au lèvres, trop amère encore et reposée avec une grimace dégoûtée. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. De quoi sucrer l'amertume qui lui serre la gorge - alors que sa seule occupation est endormie - silencieuse enfin.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Raito. Comment aurait-il pu avoir besoin de son aide sur son affaire, après Kira, l'apothéose ? Il n'y avait à peine jeté qu'un coup d'oeil, demandant à son nouveau Watari de lui sélectionner la plus dure envoyée par la Wammy. De quoi exciter un peu les cellules grises Kiraniennes, de lui donner un sentiment d'importance.

Juste apaiser un instant cette douleur qui lui broie la gorge quand il visionne les vidéos, quand L voit sa némésis dépérir et pourrir seul, éternellement seul, amorphe. Il ne veut pas réfléchir à l'après - Matsuda a raison, quand bien même il peut être candide il n'est pas stupide, loin de là. C'est quelque chose qu'L peut lui reconnaître, d'humeur magnanime.

Son buste se retourne vers le clavier. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. La main qui attrape le sucrier et attrape tout les sucres emprisonnés dans sa paume, qui les lâche au dessus de la boisson. Les sucres dépassent de la tasse en une pyramide instable, sa cuillère venant les broyer pour les écraser. D'une autre main c'est des doigts agités qui viennent piquer un cube, le glissent dans la bouche - langue tendue. L'acidité sucrée lui pique un instant les papilles, plus habitué. Il flotte encore plus que d'habitude dans ses vêtements, et le sucre fond en un liquide pâteux qui lui a manqué.

S'il s'ennuie, c'est plus par impatience que cet air blasé habituel. Impatience que Raito se réveille, qu'ils puissent commencer - et pourtant il ne sera pas égoïste aujourd'hui, peu importe comme il en a envie. Ce n'est pas avec Kira qu'il veut traiter, c'est Raito-kun. Il lui faut du sommeil pour ça, qu'il reprenne ses esprits, qu'il oublie un peu ce damné cahier.

Aucune chance.

Pour un peu il le forcerait presque à en renoncer le droit de possession, pour ouvrir cet esprit obtus;, retrouver cette complicité intellectuelle basée sur la clairvoyance de l'époque de la chaîne. Presque. Kira-kun peut se montrer très fermé, il ne doute pas que le convaincre de cet abandon serait plus qu'impossible - comme lui, un gamin immature qui déteste perdre.

Et céder, ce serait perdre.

L'écran affiche quelques notions sur l'enquête. Il ne veut pas trop s'avancer mais s'ennuie, s'ennuie, s'ennuie tellement. Plus d'adrénaline, plus de joie quand l'indice se révèle, quand l'enquête avance. Même plus de Mogi, de commissaire bon et droit, de cet idiot de Matsuda et ses réactions enfantines, ça fait une sensation bizarre qu'il n'a pas l'impression de connaître. Un peu de nostalgie peut-être. Comme quoi Beyond se trompait - il semblerait qu'il soit capable de ressentir, au final.

Premier mort. Coleen Dawson - morte de faim, retrouvée dans une ruelle sombre, traînée là, abandonnée. Quelques informations sur elle, criminelle à ne pas en douter : crime passionnel, horrible, quoi que plaisant pour quelque fin gourmet. Sombre idiote ayant servi l'amante de son époux comme repas pour leur anniversaire quotidien - jamais inculpée. Encore un cas dont il aurait du s'occuper et qu'il avait relégué aux oubliettes - Kira avant tout.

Il avait dodeliné de la tête quand Raito avait demandé pour un nouveau Kira. Trop barbare, trop ironique pour que c'en soit un. Et il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire face à un énième Kira. Voilà une affaire qu'il pouvait se targuer d'avoir résolue - quand bien même ça laissait cette amertume sur la langue.

Raito bougea dans son sommeil, enroulant la couverture autour de lui, lui tirant un maigre sourire. La chaîne pendait lamentablement, ôtée pour l'occasion. Il ne pensait pas Raito capable de le tuer sans le cahier, ce serait trop sale mais savait-on jamais... De plus, s'il comprenait bien l'état d'esprit du Shinigami de Raito, celui-ci serait bien capable de revenir le voir, pour un peu plus d'amusement.

Et ça, jamais.

La tasse portée au lèvre, trop froide désormais. Jetée d'un geste distrait dans l'évier, presque intouchée. Bilan de la journée : un sucre, trois gorgées de café et un quartier de pomme au déjeuner. Un contraste flagrant avec des mois auparavant, où dizaines de pâtisseries s'accumulaient dans son estomac en deux heures à peine. Mais son estomac le serrait, il lui était impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il ne parvenait à manger qu'en la présence éveillée de Raito - étrange. Louche. Ce dernier l'aurait-il e nsorcelé ? Il ne doutait pas qu'il en soit capable, avec cet humour noir qui ne faisait sourire que lui.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'intriguait, c'était les sautes d'humeur du japonais. Avait-il jamais été aussi instable, la prison ayant accentué ces caractéristiques ou avait-il craqué durant sa détention, pas assez fort mentalement ? La seconde proposition paraissait illogique, il n'avait jamais rencontré une aussi grande force mentale que Kira. Mais comment expliquer ces sursauts de rages, alors que quelques secondes auparavant on croirait voir le fils parfait ?

Raito-kun avait-il toujours été schizophrène ?

Impossible. Ce voudrait dire que le death note n'avait fait que réveiller cette pathologie mentale, mais alors, elle ne serait pas évaporée quand il avait oublié le cahier. Et pourtant ça expliquerait des choses. Ses quelques brins de lucidité au milieu de sa période Kira, ses changements d'humeurs fréquents, ce conflit entre ses personnalités. Mais ce serait trop simple, trop facile comme explication.

Désolé, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça ? Non, non, non. Raito avait eu parfaitement le contrôle. C'était de son propre fait qu'il avait tué, et si L commençait à imaginer l'hypothèse de son innocence, du moins en ce qui concernait sa partie saine, il risquait de se ronger les sangs. Non. Il devait simplement l'admettre - Kira était Raito. Depuis le début, comme il l'avait pensé, et aussi agréable Raito-kun était-il, Kira était une plaie qui lui gangrénait l'esprit.

Un dernier regard sur le corps endormi, recroquevillé en une position défensive.

Pas de pilosité faciale, simplement ces longues mèches qu'il fallait couper, ce regard de loup encerclé, ces cernes qui témoignaient de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, loin loin loin l'étudiant modèle. Vrai visage révélé.

D'un bond, L se leva, faisant tinter la chaine de métal, sans réveiller Raito. Il doutait de toute façon que quoi que ce soit puisse le réveiller, dans l'état où il était plongé, et n'eut pas la moindre goutte de culpabilité en venant grimper sur le canapé. Il était amusant d'observer une fois de plus Raito dormir, comme lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. Il lui était arrivé de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil, accroupi devant son oreiller et de n'avoir qu'à entendre le souffle régulier de son accolyte pour finir par se plonger entre les draps.

Une. Deux. Une. Deux. Souffles aussi rythmés et périodiques qu'attendus, en contradiction avec le souffle court et anarchique d'L. Au même titre que les battements affolés de son coeur, sans cesse en un boum boum tintant, pompant et cherchant de l'énergie là où plus rien ne venait. Parfait même dans son sommeil se surprenait-il à penser en ce temps-là, pensée revenue.

Les lèvres entrouvertes du châtain laissaient passer ce petit soupir d'air, inspiration, expiration. Les paupières, étroitement fermées. Il y avait une nouvelle fois quelque chose de fascinant à fixer ces lèvres qui soufflaient, inspiraient. Il y avait de ces plaisirs faciles.

L'écran s'éteignit en un chuintement presque inaudible, sans qu'on ne lui accorde de l'attention. Les yeux de L, résolument plongés sur ceux clos de son ennemi, alors que la respiration calme l'exhortait au sommeil, à réparer ces cernes qui s'agrandissaient de jour en jour. Plus creusées que jamais, il ne souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait fait une nuit complète.

Longtemps, très certainement.

Très très longtemps.

Et doucement, il écarta les couvertures du pied pour s'y glisser, posant sa tête sur le coussin servant d'oreiller. Toujours sans un seul mot, dans ce silence qui n'était plus pesant depuis que le brisait la respiration prononcée de Raito. S'y endormir enfin, depuis vraiment très longtemps.

Bulle de silence qui ne serait brisée que le lendemain.

* * *

Huuuuuum ! Désolée ! J'étais à une formation, qui finissait plutôt tard, du coup je ne pouvais pas passer ! Je poste ça, je file me coucher et demain juré, craché, croix de bois, croix de fer, je te réponds Obvy et je file voir tes nouveaux chapitres - et te réponds en même temps - Claude !

Merci pour les nouveaux favs et follows, hésitez pas à laisser un mot, je ne mords pas !

XOXO

Ska qui adore signer comme ça.

(l'action débute au chapite prochain, yeah; on rentre en plein dedans !)


	4. Chapter III : Jeux d'esprit

**Jeux d'esprits**

.

.

« Raito-kun. » Le souffle chaud, court dans sa nuque. Light ne ferma que davantage les yeux, trop bien pelotonné dans ces couvertures pour n'oser en sortir. Et puis ignorer L semblait une très bonne idée pour son esprit embrumé, peut-être même que s'il fermait les yeux assez fort il finirait par disparaître.

Disparaître, pour de bon.

Rien qu'y penser le fit ouvrir précipitamment les paupières, alarmé. Pas encore. Pas le droit de s'en aller, pas si ce n'était pas de sa main. Comment sinon profiter de sa mort, la savourer si sa disparition n'était pas causée par le grattement frénétique de son nom sur un cahier ?

Deux orbites vides face à lui. Son cœur s'échappa de sa poitrine, crise cardiaque à lui en donner les larmes aux yeux. Un hurlement silencieux sur ses lèvres scellées, Light ne pouvait que voir. Voir, quand il ne pouvait pas parler, quand il était les yeux d'L, lui qui n'en avait plus. Deux grandes orbites vides de tout, béantes. Grande cavité sombre d'où s'échappaient des lambeaux décharnés de ce qu'avait été sa vue, à en vomir. Le grand sourire - rythmé par les dents blanche du détective.

Lui tentait de hurler, ses yeux ouverts - trop ouverts mais les lèvres closes. Tenter de les séparer lui lançait de nouvelles vagues de douleurs, comme si elles avaient été cousues.

« Raito-kun. » répéta le faux-L. Un sourire étalé. « Tout est noir. Tout est noir. Je ne vois plus rien - est-ce que tu m'entends ? Oui j'entends la respiration de Raito-kun. Tu es là. Tu m'entends, où es tu ? »

« Mmmmmh ! Mmmmmmmmmmh ! MMMMMH ! » Light tenta de se dépêtrer des couvertures, les jambes d'L bien enserrées de façon à ne pas le laisser partir.

« Tu es là - merci. Kira-kun ne refuserait pas un dernier cadeau à un aveugle ? J'ai une question pour toi, Raito-kun. »

« MMMMMHHHHHHH ! »

Il sentait la terreur lui engloutir le cœur, paralysé devant ce qui avait été un visage, devant ces trous vides où s'écoulaient des larmes sanguines, morcelés, presque putréfiés. Sans paupières non plus - juste... les filaments ayant rattaché les orbites, les connections nerveuses, sans plus rien rien rien rien et lui qui ne pouvait pas hurler !

« Shh. Un peu de silence Raito-kun, c'est très impoli de couper la parole. Un trait de caractère égoïste qui conviendrait aisément à Kira-kun, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les mains d'L tâtonnaient à l'aveuglette, effleurant la peau en une caresse qui aurait pu être sensuelle si non prodiguée par ce simulacre d'être humain. Pantin de glaise façonné, infini, tiré par les fils maladroits d'un marionnettiste artistique, ô combien terrifiant. Poupée brisée aux yeux percés.

Il en aurait pleuré s'il ne se raccrochait pas à sa dignité, seule porte de sortie. A son maintien de soi, qu'il finit par retrouver, toujours tremblant mais fixant droit dans les yeux vides, en une provocation qui ne venait que du Death note. Light effacé, remplacé par son alter-ego, seul vraiment capable de faire face à la situation.

« Où sont-ils ? »

S'il parlait des cahiers, alors il- La main d'L attrapa son poignet, le serrant avec force, comme pour l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Comme s'il avait devinait précisément ce à quoi il pensait - comme d'habitude.

« PAS ÇA ! Où sont-ils ?! »

Le sifflement perçant, si peu compréhensible, lui déchira les tympans. Si peu L aussi, ce n'était certainement pas son genre, après tout, sûrement une vision d'un de ces maudits Shinigami... L'étreinte sur son poignet se resserra, lui brisa l'os en un CRAC sourd, alors qu'il étouffait un glapissement de douleur - bâillonné.

Il irradiait de douleur, véritable bombe nucléaire.

« Où SONT-ILS ? »

« OU SONT MES YEUX ? »

Et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les iris de Light pour les lui dérober.

TCHAC !

.

.

.

Light se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, en sueur et pantelant. Il se passa une main sur les lèvres et sur les yeux, vérifiant leur présence, avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil la silhouette voûtée d'L. Un autre regard sur le réveil, sur les onze heure cinquante deux affichées, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la foutue heure à laquelle il était arrivé.

« L ? »

« Raito-kun est réveillé. J'aimerais que tu viennes lire le rapport, autant mettre à profit tes heures d'activité. »

« Je te hais. » annonça clairement Light, en le pensant vraiment, la haine fourmillant sous sa peau. Le voir si près, avoir que le faux-lui lui ait arraché les yeux... Ça lui donnait envie de l'étrangler.

« Si tu es aussi bon dans l'art d'énoncer des évidences, la capture de ce nouvel assassin ne devrait pas être difficile. »

Etouffant un grognement contrarié, le jeune homme se démêla des draps en un mouvement brusque. Poser un pied, tout doucement, sur la terre ferme afin d'en soupeser la dureté. Une fois certain de son équilibre, il vint s'installer sur le chaise jouxtant celle d'L, concentré. Son premier réflexe fut une grimace de dégoûtée, amertume transposée du coeur aux lèvres.

Sale. Sanglant. Un travail de boucher, de bourreau, pas la moindre... classe, juste les instincts libérés en une tornade de violence.

« Répugnant. »

« J'aurais cru que Raito-kun aurait le coeur plus accroché. » persifla L, sans détourner le regard de l'écran. Ça n'atteint pas Light, il savait de toute façon que c'était la seule façon pour L de se sentir garder le contrôle, ces petites piques, allusions remémorant le temps (béni ou Haï ?) des jours heureux. Façon de parler, évidemment.

« Je tuais d'une façon plus propre. » nargua Light en rentrant dans son jeu. « J'avais une certaine élégance - prestige, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

L ne lui accorda pas le mérite d'une réponse.

La cadavre, exposé sur le sol, pantin cassé aux bras désarticulés. On apercevait les os sous la peau, tendue à l'extrême. Plus la moindre beauté dans le visage - plus crâne en vérité. Famine. On apercevait pourtant des morceaux émiettés de fruit (une pomme peut-être une poire) au coin des lèvres, sur les mains aussi. Comme si la défunte, dans sa faim, s'était ruée pour manger, sans en apprécier le goût : juste survivre.

Mauvaise idée.

« Tes conclusions ? » demanda-t-il au détective, curieux de voir les premières hypothèses qu'en avait tiré L.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, son attention toute tournée vers l'autre. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait entendu les murmures de derrière la porte, le policier envoyé pour sa surveillance, mais ces derniers temps il se faisait moins observateur. Petite conséquence d'un séjour involontaire en Club Med spécialité torture.

Le pouce d'L trouva naturellement son chemin jusqu'à ses canines, alors qu'il se tournait - enfin - vers lui.

« J'aurais aimé connaître les tiennes en premier. Pas par esprit de contradiction mais au cas où certaines choses m'auraient échappé. Bien que peu probable mais sait-on jamais. »

Light acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, au diable cette satanée fierté. Il avait un moment de répit dans son éternelle condamnation et comptait bien en profiter - n'en déplaise à Kira.

« Sa mort me fait penser à celle des rescapés concentrationnaires. » avança-t-il, illustrant son idée d'un doigt pointé vers la photo. « Si on remarque les traces de nourriture au bord de ses lèvres, de ses mains, on peut penser qu'elle n'est pas morte de famine mais justement d'avoir mangé. Je m'explique, elle n'a pas été nourrie par son meurtrier, si meurtre il y a, non plus par quelqu'un qui l'aurait trouvée puis abandonnée après sa mort, effrayé. Si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas eu de trace de nourriture sur les mains. Non... Je pense que la mort est due à une surabondance d'aliments gras après une longue période de famine. Sûrement la personne à l'origine de sa condition. »

Light avait du mal à organiser ses pensées et il haïssait ça.

« Mais ça ne colle pas avec les morceaux de fruit sur ces lèvres, il aurait fallu à la limite de la viande... Et dans sa faim elle n'aurait pas privilégié quelque chose comme une poire à un aliment plus consistant. Alors, ce serait intentionnel ? De la part du meurtrier - une fois de plus s'il existe ? Et pourquoi punir cette femme de cette façon ? Trop spécifique, trop précis. Un individu lambda penserait à l'arme à feu, blanche peut-être ou strangulation. Qui irait penser à la mort par une alimentation trop riche ? »

L l'écoutait attentivement, sans répondre à ses questions purement rhétoriques, sans cligner des yeux. Immobile comme une statue de marbre - inhumain, plus que Kira lui-même en cet instant.

« La pensée d'anorexie - à écarter. Le rapport indique que le corps a été retrouvé sur la Bayham Street à Londres, pur hasard ou une symbolique ? Il faudrait quelqu'un ayant des bases solides sur l'alimentation, peut-être un médecin, pour penser à une mort comme celle-ci. Est-ce que nous avons pu identifier la victime ? »

« Je suis d'accord. » consentit enfin L à livrer son avis. « Aucune chance que la mort soit par suicide alimentaire, la victime n'ayant aucun antécédent de TCA, il semblerait que l'hypothèse du meurtre soit valable. La question est : _Cui bono_ ? »

En un mouvement rapide, il sauta de sa position accroupie, se dirigeant vers la table principale. Light le suivit en un geste instinctif, se rappelant de toutes ces fois identiques. Où L récupérait adroitement un crayon, piégé entre son majeur et son pouce - comme il le faisait maintenant - une feuille de la main gauche - et voilà qu'il en sortait une de l'amas de dossiers - pour griffonner ses théories.

Et déjà sa main courait sur le papier, traçait ronds et écriture certaine, un peu penchée, les boucles presque calligraphiées. Et il avait beau rire de l'écriture stylisée, digne des manuscrits antiques, de Light - il semblait que la sienne ne soit pas en reste.

« Tout a une symbolique, ou quand il n'y en pas il n'appartient qu'à nous de lui en approprier une, Raito-kun. Néanmoins, je diverge de ton opinion pour le professionnel de la santé. Si comme tu le penses, il s'agit d'un médecin, ils préfèrent agir avec précision. Ici, le travail est bâclé, "répugnant" comme tu l'as exprimé. On dirait que le tueur teste. Créatif ça oui, mais pas au point. Je pencherais plutôt pour la théorie d'un historien. »

« Un historien ? »

Le front de Light se plissa, agacé d'être hors de la bulle de compréhension. L ne sembla pas en tenir cure car il continua, s'expliquant.

« Comme Raito-kun l'énonce, la ressemblance avec les libérés de camps est flagrante. Et qui aurait pensé à cette mort-là, plus cruelle car offrant un morceau d'espoir, sinon quelqu'un qui l'aurait étudiée en détail ? Le fruit, peut-être parallélisme entre le Dieu et l'homme - ça devrait pourtant t'évoquer quelque chose, n'avais-tu pas fait des pommes ta maîtresse ? »

Il lui coula un regard noir, se rappelant avec force à quel point il haïssait ce fruit. Qui lui rappelait sa défaite et cet insupportable Ryûk qui n'avait même pas jugé bon de lui accorder la mort, l'abandonnant simplement entre les murs de sa cellule. Qui avait fui avec le Death Note, une fois sûr que l'humain n'en aurait plus l'usage, lui arrachant des lèvres la renonciation des droits de possession.

Light avait pourtant plus d'un tour dans sa poche, et le contact éternel d'un morceau du cahier contre sa peau - logé dans sa montre - lui interdisait l'oubli des souvenirs. Le jour où il l'enlèverait... Il ne l'enlèverait pas.

« Quel symbolisme y rattacher ? As-tu les résultats d'analyse sur le fruit en question ? Une pomme, encore ? »

« Oui. » Réponse courte, concise, alors que Light réfléchissait.

« Certainement pas un rapport à Kira, personne d'autre que la cellule d'enquête ne connaissait mon petit mot à ton intention. Le retour aux bases, fruit défendu, peut-être relié à la luxure ? S'il s'agit d'une femme... »

« Trop grossier, Raito-kun. Quelqu'un attachant autant d'importante à la mise à mort n'aurait pas joué sur l'effet érotique de la pomme. Peut-être plus un rappel scientifique ? Et là, se rattachant à ta théorie du médecin - bien qu'infondée. Newton ? »

« Trop aimable ta prise en compte de mes hypothèse. Probablement trop recherché également pour Newton. Sauf si dans ta candeur, tu t'imaginerais le meurtrier physicien en plus d'historien. S'agirait-il simplement du hasard ? J'ai pu remarquer que la déesse de la chance semblait m'avoir dans sa ligne de mire depuis un moment. » fit-il d'un ton mordant d'ironie.

A présent ils s'étaient figés face à face, feu brûlant dans leurs yeux. Véritable brasier de haine en vérité, haine d-

TOC. TOC. TOC.

interrompue.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, L peut-être un peu plus que lui, et ça n'était pas surprenant quand on savait qu'après tout l'endroit était à lui. Une poignet de seconde fila avant que le détective ne se lève pour aller ouvrir la porte, un éclat suspicieux dans le regard. Light soupira devant son coup d'oeil indiscret, l'autre certainement persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau coup de sa part.

Impossible. Misa comme Ryûk avaient disparus et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était advenu les supporters de Kira. De toute façon si son procès avait embrasé la planète, jusqu'au dernier moment son identité avait été camouflée, plus pour préserver sa famille que lui-même.

Sa famille. Un pincement lui serra le coeur en pensant à Sayu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait bien pu leur dire son père mais il doutait qu'il ait avoué quoi que ce soit - dans une volonté de protéger sa femme et sa fille. Peut-être était-il mort en martyre en combattant Kira, et ça serait follement ironique, peut-être en voyage à l'étranger, peut-être en pleines études.

Comment justifier sa disparition ?

La porte s'ouvrit en le coupant dans ses pensées, laissant entrer trois personnes, aussi inconnues pour lui que pour L, à en juger par le crispation soudaine des épaules, la courbure rêche du dos. Il était bon de voir que certaines choses restaient immuables.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, curieux, le regard dardé sur les intrus. Comment auraient-ils pu connaître l'endroit où le cachait L ? Watari aurait-il dénoncé son protégé ? Light secoua immédiatement la tête - proposition aussi incongrue qu'irréalisable.

« A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? » lança-t-il, plus pour L que les étrangers eux-mêmes.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit mais l'homme du trio le plus petit des deux quoi que déjà bien plus grand que lui ou L. Il s'avança avec une attitude un peu bravache, fausse confiance en soi due au milieu hostile ? , en laissant son regard traîner sur lui de haut en bas. Lui-même était plutôt pâle, avec des longues mèches brun-rousses qui lui faisaient penser à celles du détective. Light grimaça intérieurement, bien conscient qu'il n'attirait plus grande monde avec son apparence négligée, sans baisser son sourcil haussé.

La porte se referma en un claquement sourd, poussée par L. Celui-ci fixait d'un air intrigué les inconnus, silencieux. Sûrement pour les tester.

« Nous sommes l'équipe envoyée par l'union européenne, n'avez vous pas reçu l'appel du président de la commission ? Enfin peu importe. Inutile de répéter à quel point le gouvernement était ravi que vous ayez enfin fini par céder et accepter notre équipe. »

Sous l'apparence plutôt sereine qu'il affichait, on pouvait remarquer le tremblement presque imperceptible des mains. Impressionné, donc.

"Je crois que des présentations sont de mises, si nous voulons partir sur un pied d'égalité. A ma gauche, notre experte en relations humaines Miss Hua et à ma droite sans pareil en informatique, Miss Coppenrath. »

Le sourire de l'homme s'étiola alors que Light était de plus en plus perdu. Les autres lui adressèrent un hochement de tête poli, sans même prêter attention à L, juste derrière eux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Depuis quand avaient-ils besoin de gardes du corps ? Et d'une.. psy ?

« Quant à moi, je suis Lavillenie, prêt à vous protéger dans cette affaire. »

Son cerveau était en stand-by. Ralentissement. Erreur 404 - prière de faire la mise à jour. Destruction dans trois, deux, un...

« Vous devez être L n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il explosa.

* * *

Il haïssait Watari.

L s'était plusieurs fois posé la question du pourquoi il était du côté de la justice et pas celle des meurtriers, avant de se décider pour l'ennui. Qui du côté des policiers serait capable de lui mettre la main dessus ?

Réponse : personne.

Pourtant à cet instant c'était bien une envie de meurtre qu'il éprouvait envers son père de substitution, encore plus violente que l'amertume haineuse entre lui et Light.

En premier lieu il paraissait parfaitement évident que l'apparition de cette équipe de bras cassés n'était pas de son fait, mais d'une trahison de l'anglais. Jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'on le seconde, Light étant une fois de plus l'exception, encore moins qu'on vienne pour sa protection. Et en quoi avait-il besoin d'un hacker en informatique, lui même suffisamment doué ? Et s'il manquait de compétences - de dont il doutait - Matt serait toujours présent.

Il avait refusé deux fois cette proposition de gardes du corps s'il sortait Kira de sa cellule. Bien sûr il avait du négocier une infinité de temps avec les dirigeants pour extraire Light de sa cellule mais il avait cru qu'il laisseraient tomber cette idée de lui assigner une protection.

Evidemment. Son cerveau était bien trop important pour être traité à la légère.

En second, leur méprise. Bien sûr, le fait que Light soit L - en dehors de la folle ironie de ces mots - était plus que crédible, toujours plus que lui-même. Il ne s'était pas départi de sa dignité, du moins à ce qu'il en voyait, et l'air hautain qu'il affiché en les recevant décrivait plus l'attitude d'un génie renommé que sa propre apparence - il le savait. Et c'était là toute sa réussite - jamais on ne le prenait pour L.

Light lui même s'était fourvoyé au départ, ne l'avait pas cru quand il l'avait avoué. Ne l'aurait probablement jamais deviné sans son intervention.

Il haïssait décidément Watari.

L'éclat de rire qui avait secoué Light, le fou-rire incontrôlable, déchainé qui l'avait pris quand Levillenie l'avait confondu avec lui-même en avait été presque effrayant à voir. Il avait retrouvé une part de Kira mais aussi de l'étudiant innocent dans ce rire, ce lâcher prise sur ses émotions. L'homme face à Light en était resté bouche-bée, figé en statue de cire.

L'autre femme n'étant pas en reste.

Et puis L s'était avancé, les avait jaugé avant d'annoncer que c'était lui L. Et que l'autre était Kira. De toute façon, l'équipe, si informée par Watari, savait qu'il n'y aurait que le détective et le criminel dans la pièce. Il était un peu contrariant qu'il ait été catalogué d'office comme Kira - à moins qu'ils ne l'ait pris pour un homme de ménage ou quoi que ce soit, encore plus insultant.

Les expressions de leurs visages avaient été réellement amusantes, d'autant plus que Light s'était plié en une courbette satirique, se présentant allégrement sous le nom de son pseudonyme.

« Du café ? » finit-il par proposer, pour une fois lassé de ce silence qui s'étirait. Light, en parfait maître de maison, leur avait proposé de s'installer sur les canapés, pour combler le malaise installé.

L'homme dodelina un non de la tête, seulement la femme blonde au visage impassible acquiesçant. Miss Copenrath comme l'avait identifiée Lavillenie, avait un visage atypique, constellé de tâches de rousseurs et à la mâchoire carrée. La dureté de ses traits ne la rendaient pas jolie mais allaient de paire avec la coupe brouillonne d'un blond sale, au même titre que sa carrure aux larges épaules musclées.

Garde du corps. Hacker Informatique. Probablement dans le domaine de la boxe, pas la musculature fine des arts martiaux.

Le regard d'L ne fit que surfer sur l'autre homme. Assise à sa suite, une asiatique - thaïlandaise peut-être ? - qui fixait avec attention la pointe de ses chaussures, son carré lui balayant les épaules. Elle avait moins l'air d'une policière que d'une étudiante - et il se fit une fois de plus la remarque que les attentions pouvaient être trompeuses.

Il suivit des yeux Light tendre la tasse de thé au dernier homme, aux mains un peu tremblantes. Addiction à la nicotine, remarqua-t-il immédiatement.

« C'est... L'individu est vraiment Kira ou s'agit-il d'une ... "blague" de bienvenue, une sorte de bizutage ? » reprit Coppenrath. Elle coula un nouveau regard vers Light, très digne et très droit, souriant. « Vous n'avez pas vingt ans ! »

Un pli tordit aussitôt la bouche de Light, l'enlaidissant. L sentit la catastrophe venir et lui coupa précipitamment la parole avant qu'il ne perde patience. C'était uniquement de la préservation.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des plaisanteries. Tout comme je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte. Je vous attribuerais des appartements, conformément à la demande de la commission mais je refuse que vous nous entraviez dans nos recherches. Ni que vous empêchiez Light Yagami d'y prendre part. »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là si vous refusez l'idée de notre présence ? »

La phrase siffla avant de s'abattre comme un couperet, tranchant dans le silence.

L darda ses yeux sur Hua, l'asiatique qui avait ouvert la bouche. Elle avait reposé le biscuit sec qu'on lui avait offert, le transperçant avec ses yeux vifs. Elle avait l'air moins idiote que ceux qu'on lui attribuait d'habitude, probablement par son métier de psychanalyste. L s'était toujours intéressé au domaine de la psychologie, d'une part parce qu'il en avait besoin pour ses enquêtes de l'autre pour pallier son manque de connaissance dans le social.

Light lui-même la regardait avec un air intéressé - pas par elle, plutôt pour cet éclat d'intelligence dans ses iris.

« Vous n'avez pas eu le choix, c'est évident. Mais nous non plus. Nous sommes principalement ici parce que l'ensemble des nations craint Kira, non parce que nous avons choisi ce poste. Laissez nous faire notre travail et nous vous laisserons faire le vôtre. »

Peut-être que les faire venir ici ne serait pas une telle perte de temps.

x

x

x

Il manquait décidément de personnel, songea L pour la troisième fois alors qu'il menait à l'étage la joyeuse troupe qui leur tiendrait compagnie. Il hésitait encore sur le fait de les renvoyer à Watari en pièces détachées - non sans un passage par un hôpital psychiatrique - ou de les menotter à leur lit, sans espoir de rédemption.

« On dit que la taille d'une maison est proportionnelle à celui de l'ego de son propriétaire. Tu crois que ça marche ici ? » murmura le français peu discrètement à sa voisine. « Ça expliquerait des choses. »

L serra les dents en voyant les épaules de Light tressaillir d'un rire contenu, ayant entendu aussi bien que lui la remarque. Ridicule. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, et dans le cas où L aurait à accueillir une nouvelle fois des membres d'une cellule d'enquête, il était paré. Il se moquait parfaitement de la superficie de la maison, ne se déplaçant qu'entre la porte de sortie, le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain.

Il lui semblait même qu'il n'avait mis les pieds qu'une fois aux autres étages.

« Vos chambres sont à droite, les deux salles de bain juxtaposées à la dernière. Vers la gauche, les escaliers pour descendre à la cuisine et la bibliothèque sur le passage. Porte toujours ouverte. Si vous voulez vous rendre au premier salon, tournez à gauche après la troisième chambre. La salle de sport est en haut, suivez le même escalier que celui qui descend aux cuisines. »

Ses phrases, brèves, coupées. Il énonçait simplement les faits, les détails découverts sur l'enquête se mêlant aux informations qu'il donnait. Le symbolisme de la pomme. Chaque chambre disposait d'un immense balcon collectif. L'idée d'une vengeance. Le nouveau Watari n'avait toujours pas envoyé de cuisinière. A qui profitait le crime ? Bureau et ordinateur à disposition.

« Et pour nos séances ? » intervint Hua. Elle se tenait très droite, tranchant avec le souvenir de Misa Amane. « Est-ce que je dispose d'une pièce appropriée ? »

L acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, tirant une sucette de sa poche. Il entreprit d'en déballer l'emballage sous les yeux écarquillés, voire un peu déçus, de ses invités non sans remarquer celui bien plus amusé de Light.

« La salle verte, au fond, troisième porte à droite. » Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se tournait vers son suspect principal, un éclat un peu vainqueur dans les prunelles. « Je suis sûr que Raito-kun appréciera ces séances au moins autant que vous. »

Le choc d'abord. Puis l'incompréhension. L'écarquillement horrifié, incrédule des yeux.

« Tu veux dire... Ces séances, _c'est pour moi ?_ »

« Encore une fois je note que l'esprit clairvoyant de Raito-kun ne l'a pas quitté. » Il mordit dans la surface sphérique sucrée, tessons brisés entre ses mâchoires, fulgurance du goût. L'impression de mordre dans du verre, à différence que le parfum de fraise remplaçait la douleur.

Light bondit en avant, en un mouvement presque bestial, prêt à lui sauter au cou. Pris de court, L ne put qu'attendre que le coup vienne - encore une fois. Sauf que le poing s'arrêta devant son visage - stoppé net. Entre lui et l'impact, la slave : Copenrath. Les fins doigts pâles noués en une étreinte mortelle sur le poing serré de Light, l'empêchant de frapper.

Le visage de celui-ci se tordit en une grimace haineuse, les yeux droit dans ceux de la jeune femme : pareils à des billes de verres bleues. Ambre contre ciel, c'était l'ambre qui perdait sur ce coup-ci.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser frapper Monsieur L en ma présence. C'est mon travail. »

Light relâcha son bras, lui décochant de la fureur à l'état pur comme coup d'oeil. La jeune femme ne cilla pas, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol entre lui et L. Ce fut l'étudiant qui abdiqua, reculant d'un pas alors que L pouvait jurer de le voir se promettre la vengeance.

« C'était surprenant. » se contenta-t-il de dire, la dévisageant avec un peu plus d'intérêt. Grande comme les filles de l'est, mais à ne pas en douter experte dans son métier. Son pas dansant avait été effectué avec rapidité, peut-être de la capoiera comme lui et Misora ?

Un éclat de rire brisa ce nouveau silence, le français s'avançant avec une oeillade amusée envers Light.

« Monsieur a du caractère ! Nous n'en attendions pas moins de vous, il ne faut pas nous prendre à la légère parce que nous sommes vierges de tout meurtre. Enfin, bien entendu c'est seulement de crimes dont je parle, je peux vous garantir être expert dans bien des domaines où l'on peut être chaste... »

L haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu par tant de subtilité. Il vérifia néanmoins si Kira à 107% n'était pas déstabilisé, pour ne faire face qu'à un visage imperturbable, peut-être un peu agacé.

« 112 % Raito-kun, il semblerait que Kira ne puisse se retenir, dans la mesure où il s'agirait d'un animal. »

Nouvelle oeillade meurtrière. Susceptible.

« Ou au contraire tout ton être inspire au meurtre à n'importe qui te parlant plus de deux minutes. L'assassin ne serait pas alors meurtrier mais patriote, peut-être même décoré pour service rendu à la nation. La raison de ta survie, une légitime question. »

\- Oui, et pourtant je réussis continuellement cet exploit, peut-être aurais-tu quelques notions sur le sujet à approfondir en ma compagnie."

L leva les yeux au ciel, lui coulant un regard agacé. Raito-kun avait l'insupportable manie de refuser de garder le silence, parfois.

Ces séances ne pourraient lui apporter que de bonnes choses.

* * *

 **So...Les nouveaux personnages :**

\- Katarzyna - Kaisa - Coppenrath : inspirée trèèès largement de Brienne de Torth, si quelqu'un regarde GOT ici, (petit clin d'oeil à la Zubrowka polonaisequi me regarde depuis tout à l'heure dans l'armoire. (soit Vodka aromatisée) En vrai, j'avais envie de quelqu'un de polonais parce que la pologne ça me connait, j'en arrive xD

\- Lavillenie, outre le nom extrêmement drôle parce qu'il me fait penser à Malefoy (comment ça ? Eh bien, La vilénie - Lavillenie, Malefoy - Mauvaise foi en français( quelle clairvoyance) est le nom d'un athlète français. Petit hommage.

\- Hua Cho-Anh, hum. Hua ? Pour Mulan - et je crois que je vais partir très loin, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et Cho Anh parce que je connais une fille qui s'appelle comme ça et j'aime beaucoup.

 **Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont là ?**

\- Déjà parce que l'équipe d'enquête n'est plus là, outre Matsuda. Ensuite parce que honnêtmeent une fic avec trois personnages, ça aurait traîné en longueur et peut-être ennuyant quand même. Ensuite parce que je ne vois pas les pays laisser Kira sortir sans garder un oeil sur lui et sur L au passage. Donc... J'ai essayé de faire venir une personne de chaque continent environ - sauf l'amérique, parce que... Voilà. Pas d'amérique pour le moment. Merci pour cette claireté, Skaelds.

 **2 Petits détails inutiles :**

\- Il a failli y avoir un allemand et un anglais, mais ça sonnait trop comme une mauvaise blague.

\- Misa. On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé encore, mais ici elle n'est pas morte. Alors pourquoi ne pas être restée pour Light ? Haha, je ne dis rien !


End file.
